


Fangs

by DovaBunny



Series: Fenders Ficlets [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fenders, M/M, cw: blood, vampire!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: "Anders slipped out of bed, healer instincts kicking in as he pulled the man up onto the bed and turned him over, moving the dagger to the bedside table, baffled at why it had been offered to him. He quickly lit a candle and turned back to the man on the bed only to freeze in place.Body lean and tall but gaunt, fingernails sharp and clawed, ears long and pointed, and peaking out from his lips, parted in his heavy breathing, were two long fangs.Vampire."





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I can't even believe I wrote this hot garbage myself. 
> 
> Please take my humble offering of Vampire erotic and my sincerest apologies. 
> 
> Credit for this fic also goes to the crazy talented [ Mago-Emplumdo ](http://mago-emplumado.tumblr.com/) who helped me with plot layout, my lovely and patient beta [ Social Deception ](https://social-deception.tumblr.com/) and feedback from [ Blueelvewithwings](http://blueelvewithwings.tumblr.com/) . Ya'll are sweet and this is your fault.

It all started with an open window on a stormy night. A window Anders was sure he’d closed when he locked up the clinic. 

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, and suddenly the rain was pouring in from the open window. Anders rushed to close it, making sure it was secure before shaking his head in confusion and turning back to the stairs up to his apartment. 

It was a cold, stormy late autumn night, and the healer eagerly changed into his comfortable sleeping clothes, curling up on his favourite chair in front of the fire with Ser Pounce-a-Lot at his feet.  He tried to ignore the thunder rolling and cracks of lightning, trying to instead lose himself in his storybook at the firelight. Candles were expensive, money that could rather be spent on supplies for the clinic, so spending his nights with only the light from the fireplace was nothing strange to him.

It was the creak of floorboards that caught his attention. 

Anders’ head snapped up as he looked down the dark corridor leading to the stairs. His apartment above the clinic was in an old building, old buildings make strange noises… don’t they?

Anders swallowed and slowly turned his attention back to the book on his lap. It was probably nothing. If his hands gripped the edges of his book a little tighter, well… 

Next it was Pounce. 

His usually docile and fearless cat startled, little furry head whipping up, eyes trained on the door to his bedroom. It slowly got up to its feet, hair raised in alarm.

“Pouncey?” Anders asked cautiously, turning to look at the door, slightly ajar, into the dark bedroom. 

He turned back to the cat just in time to see Pounce suddenly yowl and hiss fiercely, claws out and digging into the carpet. A bright flash suddenly lit the room, blinding Anders for a moment. When the light subsided back into darkness the cat was nowhere to be seen. 

Another creak of the floorboards, this time coming from his bathroom. Anders jumped up from his chair, his book toppling to the floor forgotten as he stared at the bedroom then the bathroom door. 

“Pounce?”

His heart was pounding in his ears. The rattle of rain on the windows mirroring the tingles running down his spine. 

_ No _ . He was just imagining things. There’s nothing there and Pounce was just scared of the lightning, surely. That would teach him to listen to Varric’s Halloween tales. 

Anders shook his head, lit a candle for his nerves and moved towards the kitchen. A cup of elfroot tea would calm him. He lit the stove and set the kettle. 

It didn’t take long for the kettle to whistle and soon he was walking back towards the fireplace, candle in one hand and cup of tea in the other, only to freeze the moment he put his foot down. 

Wet.

He looked down at his bare foot, and the small puddle of water surrounding it. 

That… that wasn’t there before. 

Lightning flashed and his eye caught a shadow move quickly past the window. 

He startled, yelped, and dropped the candle, the flame going out as it made contact with the wet floor. His chest heaved as wide honey-amber eyes scanned the room, only lit by the faint light from the fireplace. Nothing seemed out of place, but suddenly the room seemed colder; darker, somehow. He cursed himself for not filling the whole room with candles.

Anders slowly put the cup down on the small kitchen table, his thirst gone. He took a steady breath, closed his eyes tightly, willing his pulse to calm down. 

_ There’s nothing there, you’re just imagining things…  _ He told himself over and over.  _ It’s just the storm playing on your imagination. _

He needed to sleep. Surely he’d feel better in the morning when the sun was shining and he’d be downstairs seeing to patients in a well-lit room. Tomorrow night he’ll probably laugh at his own foolishness with Hawke, Varric and Isabela over drinks.

The healer swallowed heavily and shook his head. He didn’t bother with another candle, instead moving by memory and the faint light of the fireplace towards his bedroom door, opening it wide. The light fell right onto his bed as if lighting the path out of this nightmare. 

He didn’t bother with his usual routine tonight, avoiding the bathroom altogether. He ignored his reason for doing so. He just crawled into bed and hoped Pounce would join him soon. The cat was probably just hiding from the lightning downstairs or chasing mice somewhere, Anders told himself, feeling his heart calm in his chest. 

Anders pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes. Now he just needed to will himself to sleep. 

Another crack of lightning, this one closer and louder than before, caused his eyes to snap open, only to see a figure looming over the foot of the bed, the flash of light illuminating glowing lines and white hair. 

Anders screamed and pushed back into the headboard, his arms up in defence. In front of him, white lined hands were raised, palms open, in a gesture suggesting whatever it was meant him no harm. Anders was not convinced, the ominous figure outlined by the firelight behind him. 

“Please…” a hoarse and ragged voice whispered. “Please. Help me.”

“Who are you?!” Anders demanded, trying to make out who, or what, was standing in the shadows before him. “How did you get in here?”

One hand retreated only to return and drop something at Anders’ feet on the bed. It was a dagger, sharp and gleaming. 

“Please. Do it.”

With that the figure collapsed onto the bed. 

Anders slowly moved closer to see that the figure was a man. He was shirtless, his olive-skinned bare back adorned with white tattoos that matched his wet stark white hair. He was still breathing, heavily and laboured, and trembling. 

Anders reached out to touch his shoulder, finding his skin hot, but clammy. 

“Who are you?”

Nothing more than a weak groan escaped the man. 

Anders slipped out of bed, healer instincts kicking in as he pulled the man up onto the bed and turned him over, moving the dagger to the bedside table, baffled at why it had been offered to him. He quickly lit a candle and turned back to the man on the bed only to freeze in place. 

Body lean and tall but gaunt, fingernails sharp and clawed, ears long and pointed, and peaking out from his lips, parted in his heavy breathing, were two long fangs. 

_ Vampire _ . 

Anders felt his blood run cold. 

He’d heard the tales, of a vampire haunting the mansion in the mountain outside town. They said he had white hair and prayed on anyone who wandered into the woods. Only, this vampire was clearly starved…

Anders turned back to the dagger and lifted it to the light from the candle. Silver. 

Anders had read up on vampires in his younger days, curious about the legends and stories told. 

This vampire wanted him to kill it. It was starving itself, but vampires were immortal, their suffering could only be ended with silver or fire at the hand of another. 

Anders ran his fingers through his long blond hair, taking a step back to try and make sense of everything - the vampire, the dagger, the starvation, the apparent desire to die… Then he remembered something.

Old texts described two kinds of vampires - higher and feral. Higher vampires were similar to humans, very intelligent, and prefered to live in isolation.Feral vampires, however, were once higher vampires driven mad by starvation. Hundreds of years ago vampires were allegedly hunted, captured, even bred, and starved for that purpose - to show people that vampires are dangerous, justifying the wide-spread vampire hunts. In fact, it was believed that the last vampire was killed in Tevinter some 200 years ago.

Until now, it seems.

But this vampire apparently refused to feed, starving itself. The agony must’ve been nearly unbearable for so long. And then to come to the human village healer asking to be killed before he turned into a mindless beast?

_ No. _ Everything in Anders kicked against it. No, he wouldn’t kill him - he couldn’t kill an innocent, that would be an injustice. To do no harm was so deeply ingrained in Anders’ nature, that he couldn’t even conceive of the possibility to do so. No matter his nature, this was a good man who could’ve easily overpowered even the strongest man to feed, but had snuck into a busy town to find help. 

Anders tossed the dagger aside and quickly put the candle down on the bedside table. He had to act soon, the vampires seemed barely conscious as it was, he couldn’t be far from turning.

In the moment, he saw only one course of action. 

He quickly sat down on the bed and pulled the weak but surprisingly heavy body into his lap, lifting its head onto his own shoulder. 

“Come on, you need to feed,” he said, “or else you’ll turn and we’ll both be in trouble.” The vampire’s head just rolled back. 

If he could just get the vampire to bite down, just taste blood, that’d be enough to awaken his thirst and pull him back from starvation. 

“Come on, please.” Anders he said more desperately as he cradled its head onto his shoulder, exposing sharp fangs to the soft skin on his neck. “Please, you don’t have to do this to yourself. It’s okay.”

He felt the edges of sharp teeth graze over his skin, lips brushing over his speeding pulse, causing his skin to break out into goosebumps. 

“No,” the vampire mumbled, trying to pull back but being too weak to fight against Anders. “I… I’ll hurt you. I can’t, not again. Kill me. Please…”

“No! I won’t kill you,” Anders said sternly. “You don’t have to die and you don’t have to turn, just… just bite me and feed. Just enough to stop you from starving.”

Anders positioned the vampire’s head back onto his shoulder, exposing his neck. The vampire idly nosed along his throat and into his hair, almost as if in a trance. A tongue darted out to lick just beneath his ear, causing it to moan softly. Anders shivered. 

After keeping away from people and staying hungry for so long, even just the presence and smell of a human being must be intoxicating to the starved vampire. All the more a sign that Anders had to act, and now. He refused to kill and innocent looking for help, and not doing anything would turn a mindless killing beast loose on the village. 

Anders dug his fingers into the vampire’s soft white hair, turning his neck to give the exploring mouth better access. 

“Do it, bite me. I know you want to, just give in. It’s okay…”

The vampire was draped over Anders’ lap where he pulled him up. Slowly, a weak hand rose wrapping cold fingers around the other side of Anders’ neck as his damp body started to move into Anders’ warmth. The creature seemed positively drunk on Anders. 

The vampire groaned, lips tasting his skin. Anders knew he had no business finding this as arousing as he did. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to angle his head into the hot mouth to graze over his teeth. 

“I’m sorry…” the vampire whispered with a pitiful whine. “I can’t resist you.” The next thing Anders knew was sharp, searing pain. 

He cried out as one hand wrapped firmly around his neck, keeping him in place as long fangs plunged into his neck. 

A hot mouth latched on, drinking deeply at the blood spilling from where the fangs had pierced. A hot tongue and soft lips moving in sucking motions as the vampire pulled mouthfuls and swallowed with the desperation of a dying man. 

Anders shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, pushing through the pain to remain in place and let the vampire drink. 

After a few deep pulls the vampire’s body seemed to be regaining some vigor. Keeping his mouth on Anders, he moved and situated himself so he was straddling the healer. Anders whined and wrapped his arms around its waist to help keep it steady. The vampire growled softly and bit even deeper into Anders’ willing flesh. 

Suddenly Anders felt something wash over his entire body - a feeling almost like a drug. Calm, pleasure, and surrender took over his being. Anders submitted, his body feeling warm and pliant under the hot suckling mouth and fangs in his flesh. 

He didn’t fight it when the vampire pushed him back onto the bed, the cold wet body now warm over him as he continued drinking. He heard a moan and realised it was his own as his body moved in pleasure, angling his neck up. The vampire seemed in a similar state, moving languidly but desperately determined, a strength there that wasn’t there before. Anders’ body was pulling the creature back from the brink of starvation, and vampire knew it.

Sharp nails trailed down his neck, sending shivers over his skin. Fangs were pulled back and Anders whined. He felt quick tugs at his night shirt as a finger cut every button until warm hands could pull the fabric away exposing his chest and stomach. 

A hungry, hot mouth moved down his neck, licking up the last trail of blood, moving down over his collarbone and onto his chest leaving kisses and nibbling gently. The drunken erotic biting and sucking contrasted this almost tender but passionate actions, making Anders lose himself even more under the vampire’s spell.

A hand moved firmly over Anders’ half hard cock, causing him to buck up into it. A scrape of teeth over his stiff nipple causing him to moan. 

The hand kept palming at him, but it wasn’t enough. Anders needed more - his body was screaming for more. He hooked his thumbs into his own waistband and slowly pulled it down, too dazed to question himself. When a warm hand wrapped around his cock he moaned loudly again, only for it to turn into a full body cry as sharp fangs suddenly dug into the soft flesh around his nipple, sucking hard. 

Anders felt like he was floating, the pleasure intoxicating and powerful, possessing him. The vampire moved his body away but his mouth didn’t leave from its spot. When he settled again warm thighs straddled Anders and an even warmer erect member brushed over his swollen cock, now aching and leaking. 

Teeth bit down harder then moved away, followed by fingers wiping up the excess blood. The mouth returned, this time gently licking and kissing like a tender lover. Anders half expect the blood slicked fingers to touch him, but the touch never came. The vampire suddenly tensed, then moaned as it slowly started to rut against him, rubbing their cocks together in a sweet, hot friction, growling just under his breath as he rocked back and forth. 

Anders lost himself in the dual sensations of the tongue and lips playing with his nipple over the fresh bite, moving on to the other, and the hot erect length against his. He had never had an experience like this, never felt so entranced, like he was blissfully helpless against the pleasure and feeling of  _ right  _ that swept through him like gentle waves lapping at the shore.

A few moments later the vampire pulled away, earning him a whine from the healer. Lightning lit up the room and for a second Anders stared into the most beautiful set of green eyes he had ever seen, a trail of red blood running over swollen lips. Too soon the room was plunged into darkness again. Anders reached out a hand to touch the beautiful face now shrouded in darkness, only for it to be caught, the palm gently kissed by soft, wet lips. 

The vampire’s hand slowly slid down his arm until it softly touched Anders’ cheek, almost as if mesmerized. Anders envied their ability to see in the dark. Warm fingertips trailed over his jaw and down his neck, caressing his collarbone and chest almost in reverence - slow, appreciative, worshiping. They wiped over the puncture marks, wiping up the blood, then moved further down to stroke Anders’ aching member, slicking it up. 

Anders knew he should be questioning this, should at least know the vampire’s name, but when the beautiful, powerful, intoxicating stranger lifted himself, positioned Anders’ slicked up member, then slowly sank down on him, enveloping him in an impossibly hot, tight, slick heat - his mind went completely blank. 

Warm hands rested on his shoulders as the vampire breathed heavily above him. It took both of them a few moments to adjust, but Anders was so overwhelmed by the feeling of  _ rightness;  _ like this was exactly where he should be. His stomach flipped, his chest tightened and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  _ Yes… right… perfect… _

_ Mate. _

The vampire lowered his head, resting their foreheads together in an intimate gesture, before he slowly started rocking his hips, Anders’ cock moving back and thrusting in deep. 

Breathless moans started spilling from the healer’s parted lips from every thrust in a chant of  _ Ah! Ah! Ah!  _  The vampire’s breath, warm and heavy with the smell of blood, ghosted over his face. 

Suddenly warm, soft lips were on his, capturing his mouth hungrily. The kiss was sweet, but desperate, and the vampire was careful not to cut Anders with his fangs, even as a delicious, velvet tongue slipped past lips, caressing and tasting his. 

Anders couldn’t stop his hands from moving, fingers smoothing over strong shoulders into soft hair, keeping the vampire close as he lost himself in the soul searing kisses and rise and fall of hips on his lap His aching manhood repeatedly buried deep inside the warm, welcoming body was better than anything he’s ever felt, but somehow also felt like coming home. 

The kiss broke as the vampire panted into Anders’ mouth. The healer started thrusting up to meet the hips dropping down on him, the rolling thunder and rain against the windows not even drowning out the sounds of their lovemaking.

_ More! Yes!  More! Harder! _

Pants, moans, whines, and the sound of skin meeting skin rose until Anders felt like he was going to erupt from within his very being. 

“ _ I-, ah! Yes! Yes! I’m going to…!” _

Pleasure and heat coiled low in his gut as Anders grabbed on tight, holding the warm body close as he thrust up hard and deep…

The room erupted in lightning and the clap of thunder, echoing the explosion of pleasure and bliss as sweet, sharp fangs once more bit down, plunging deep into his shoulder at the exact moment of his release, spilling his hot seed deep inside this beautiful stranger as his blood spilled into vampire’ mouth. He could barely hear his own cry over all the thunder, the pleasure, the fangs, and the sudden burst of… something powerful and overwhelming. 

Then everything faded to darkness. 

 

***

 

Anders woke slowly. His body felt weak, drained, and his mouth dry, but he was warm. Pounce was safely curled up on the pillow next to him. He slowly blinked and opened his eyes. Late afternoon judging by the light peeking in under his closed curtain. Had he really slept all day?

He turned his head only to stop at a sharp pain in his neck causing him to hiss. He reached up only to feel cloth. Sitting up to look himself over, he found that his torso, shoulder, and neck were all bandaged up neatly. He recognised the remaining roll of bandage on the bedside table as the ones from his clinic downstairs. 

He quickly stood but his head immediately started spinning and he had to sit back down. What… what was going on?

He wracked his brain. There was… lightning, and thunder. A dagger, silver, and a stranger? He remembered begging someone and then… fangs. 

Anders’ breath left him as his heart stuttered. 

He lept to his feet, ignoring the dizziness as he rushed to the bathroom. He ripped off the bandage around his neck, looking into the mirror to find two deep holes. The healer screamed and slapped a hand over his mouth, only realising then that he was shaking. 

He tore off all the bandages. There were a few bites. One on his shoulder, one on his chest, and another on his breast. He had clearly been carefully cleaned up, possibly with a wet rag, as the wounds were well tended to and wrapped. 

He noticed one odd thing however. The bites were all pretty shallow, seemingly just enough to let blood flow, except for the one on his neck. That one was deeper but somehow didn’t harm any nerves or cut into any major blood vessels. While the others were somewhat red and swollen, the rims of the two holes seemed almost...silver?

Anders slowly reached out to touch it, but the moment his fingers brushed the wound he let out an involuntary gasp. The sensation was sudden and overwhelming, rippling through his entire body like a shockwave. 

Something was wrong. Something was missing, some part of him. 

_ Wrong. Abandoned. Unwanted. Where? _

He absently patted himself down, looking for something that might be amiss, but no. All he knew was that something was missing. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, feelings of rejection and deep seated pain clawing at his throat and crushing his heart. 

What  was going on? What had the vampire done to him?

 

***

 

Anders couldn’t go on like this. 

The feelings of something missing, of longing, and the hurt of abandonment felt like it was drowning him. He couldn’t work, couldn’t sleep, and desired no food or distraction other than the green eyes he saw when he closed his. 

The vampire - he would know. He had taken something from Anders; surely he must’ve done something to the healer. Was it a spell? Some ancient vampire magic he had missed in his studies?

He didn’t know. He felt lost and hopeless, like the life was slowly being drained from him. All he knew was he couldn’t go on like this.

 

***

 

“Anders? Anders, are you in here?” Hawke’s voice, coming from below.

The healer barely moved. He felt like he was dying - empty, abandoned, and broken. He reached out an unsteady hand to his bedside table, and pushed off his empty glass to shatter on the floor to alert them of his presence. That caught the attention of the party rummaging downstairs.   

“Anders?” Hawke stepped up from the stairs. “What are yo- Holy mother of ducks, what happened to you?!”

She rushed over to him, followed by Varric and Isabella. 

“Shit Blondie, you’re looking like… well… shit.” Varric said as he helped Hawke pull Anders up to sit on his bed. “Are you sick?”

“I- I don’t know,” he admitted pitifully.

“You sure look like you’ve come down with something, sweet thing,” Isabela said with an uncharacteristic hint of sympathy. 

“You haven’t opened your clinic in two weeks, we were worried,” Hawke added, searching the healer’s face. 

Anders knew he looked bad. He hadn’t shaved, eaten, or slept much ever since the night of the storm. Most of the wounds have healed remarkably well, save for the one in his neck which turned into two small silverish scars. 

“I… Maker Hawke, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Tell you what, I’ll send Orana over with some broth and clean bedding, then tomorrow when we return we’ll come get you and you can stay with me till you feel better?”

“Return? From where?”

“It’s also kinda why we’re here. We got a bounty from Aveline, wanted to see if you were game!”

“We’re going vampire hunting!” Isabela added, twirling her daggers before slotting them back into their sheathes. 

The reaction was instantaneous. “NO!” Anders cried out in panic as he lept from the bed.

The trio stood staring at him. “No?” Varric inquired. 

Anders’ eyes were wide, shocked at his own reaction. “Wh- what does the bounty say, exactly?”

Hawke lifted an eyebrow in question, then answered: “Not a whole lot. You know those stories about the abandoned mansion in the mountains being haunted by an ancient vampire? Well, turns out there’s been some strange noises in the forest, screams and the sound of things crashing, all coming from the mansion. Folks are thinking the story might not be just a story and the abandoned mansion is not so abandoned. Whatever is in there is being tortured or killed.”

Anders’ heart was pounding. The vampire could’ve easily killed him but it didn’t. It came to him because it was willing to die before hurting anyone. It cleaned him and dressed his wounds, for crying out loud! It didn’t make sense that it was suddenly hunting and torturing humans. 

He had to see for himself. Whatever was going on with him was connected to the vampire, this much he knew. But how could he explain to Hawke, Varric, and Isabela what had happened? How could he possibly find the words for what he was feeling - he already knew it made no sense. 

No, he had to go the mansion and see the vampire for himself, even if it meant dying. Nothing could be worse than what he was going through. And he had to go alone so no one would harm his… 

The thought startled Anders. The vampire wasn’t ‘ _ his’  _ anything. It was a creature that had somehow put a curse on him that was killing him. He needed to buy himself some time.

“Hawke, I… Could you perhaps take me to your mansion today? Surely your quest could wait for one more day?”

Hawke looked over to Varric who shrugged and nodded. She smiled sadly at the healer then. 

“Sure Anders. Come, let’s get you better.”

 

***

 

The horse’s breath ghosted around its nose as they rode through the forest. 

Anders had played the sick patient, ate the soup Orana made him, let Hawke wash and shave him, and retired to the guest room. He waited until the house grew quiet before sneaking out. He hoped Hawke wouldn’t mind him borrowing her horse and her fur coat. 

He knew his time was limited and his body weak, but something in him kept pushing him. The deeper he rode into the forest, his path lit by the moonlight shining through the trees, the stronger he could feel the pull. 

By the time Anders could see the abandoned old mansion he could feel himself reaching the end of his energy. He all but dropped off the horse and slowly approached the rusted gates that led into the gardens and up to the building. 

The healer swallowed heavily, pulled the coat firmly over his shoulders and the hood over his head, and pushed it open. 

It creaked loudly, the shrill scraping sound echoing over the grounds. Anders kept his eyes on the manor house as he made his way up the path. A shadow seemed to pass one of the upper windows and he could feel his spine tingle with fear he refused to acknowledge. 

He had to be here, he just knew it. This was his only hope.

As he reached the great doors into the mansion he noticed the one handles was smooth, the copper reflecting the moonlight. It had been used repeatedly and recently. 

Anders reached out to take the doorknob and felt a trickle of confidence restored to him. Without further hesitation he turned it and shouldered the door open to step inside. 

The foyer was decrepit. Bones scattered the far corners, the paint crumbling off the walls, and the carpet was ruined by moths and decay. 

Anders steeled himself, his eyes scanning the room from under the hood. 

“Hello?”

A shadow flew across the landing above, a window slamming shut on the other end, glass shattering. Anders was shaking from his head to his toes, but the determination he felt when he touched the doorknob only grew. 

“My name is Anders,” he said as he stepped into the room. “I don’t mean you any harm.”

There was a low growl from the shadows. Somewhere in Anders’ mind, a memory he refused to visit surfaced - a memory of hearing that same growl in his ear as heated bodies came together. 

“Are you here for the bounty?” a deep voice rumbled. “Come to slay the beast, like the others?”

“No! I-”

His thoughts were suddenly ripped away when a cloaked figure leapt from the shadows and landed abruptly before him. Dust settled as the figure rose to its full height and it stood tall in the moonlight. 

He was beautiful… Just as Anders remembered. Olive skin decorated in delicate white lines. White hair Anders could recall the soft texture of. Pointed ears and a strong nose, with full lips and a chiseled jaw. Anders had never known vampires could be so astoundingly gorgeous. 

Anders inhaled sharply as big emerald green eyes met his.

“Why have you come here!” it demanded.

“I… I don’t know.” Anders flinched and his hood slipped off his head. Golden hair shined in the moonlight from the windows, honey-amber eyes looked helplessly towards the vampire.

“You’re…” it abruptly stumbled backwards as if struck, eyes wide with recognition and something Anders didn’t know. “You’re the healer.”

“I am,” Anders replied with confidence he didn’t know he had to stand before the vampire. 

They stared at each other for few moments, Anders felt like his heart had stopped beating. He was nearly overwhelmed with the intense desire to reach out, to touch, to hold. He clenched his fists to keep himself back. It felt like his very soul was desperately trying to reach out to the beast,  _ no _ , the man, before him. 

“You… you shouldn’t be here,” it said as it turned away, eyes downcast. “You should have killed me, done as I asked, now I cannot undo what has been done.” His voice turned from rough and commanding, suddenly smaller and vulnerable as he added: “I promise to bother you no further, hard as it may be. I am sorry.”

The vampire turned to leave when Anders cried out: “No wait! Please, don’t go.”

The vampire stopped, angled his head to the side, his back still on Anders. 

“What have you done to me?” Anders’ voice was weak and desperate. “Why have I not been able to go on since that night? I can’t eat, can’t sleep… I see your eyes everywhere I look and I can’t drown out this painful emptiness - this feeling like some part of me is missing.”

The vampire turned its head quickly towards Anders, eyes suddenly wide with surprise and curiosity, lips parted. “You- It affects you? But, you’re human? How-”

“I don’t know,” Anders replied pitifully, his voice now quivering under the strain, his insides feeling like he was being ripped apart. “I’m not even sure why I came here, just that I had to. Maker… I don’t even know your name.”

The vampire stared at him, searching the healer’s face with a look of confusion and question. “My name is Fenris.” Fenris took a step forward, his long sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight causing Anders to flinch. “I will not harm you. Do not fear me, please,” he said gently.

Fenris stepped closer again, approaching him carefully as one would a spooked animal, one hand raised towards Anders’ face. The healer’s eyes jumped nervously between the hand reaching for him and the big green eyes studying him. “Wha-what are you doing?”

“I need to-” Fenris narrowed his eyes and shook his head a little, like what he was thinking was not believable even to himself. “I need to see if it is true, if you are my…”

The moment Fenris’ warm fingertips touched Anders’ skin he gasped loudly, a wave of something powerful washing over him. Without thought he turned his cheek into the warm, questioning palm, holding it there with both his hands, his eyes closed tight. 

This… this felt right. This was right! It was not quite enough, but that deep sense of abandonment and rejection lifted like a heavy, crushing weight off his chest. 

“Anders… Anders look at me,” Fenris said softly, raising his other hand too to cup the healer’s face. Anders blinked his eyes open. “Tell me, when you look at me, when I touch you, what do you feel? It’s important that I know.”

No answer could be more clear in his mind. 

“It feels like home.”

“My mate…” Fenris’ low voice said breathlessly. Anders found himself suddenly wrapped up by strong arms, holding him flush against a warm body that enveloped him in affection. The voice in Anders’ ear was soft and heavy with emotion. “ _ My mate, you have returned to me. _ ”

A sob tore from Anders as it all washed away. The pain and anguish and lost feeling left him in a single breath, and it was like the pieces of his heart snapped back into place. 

This was home, this was where he belonged, with his...mate. His other half. 

Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris, holding on tightly as fat tears rolled over his cheeks. The relief and love he was feeling, both his own and Fenris’, was just too much for him to bare. 

“Shhhh Amatus, I have you now,” Fenris whispered as he tenderly ran his fingers through Anders’ hair. “I am so sorry for leaving you. I never wished you any of this pain. I just never dreamed the bond would have affected a human too.”

Anders wiped his eyes with his sleeves, then leaned back enough to look into his mate’s beautiful eyes looking at him with all the tenderness his heart had so craved. “What,” he sniffed, “what bond?”

“ _ This _ amatus, what you are feeling, the pain at the separation, it is our bond. It…” Fenris looked away. “Do you recall the night I met you?”

“How could I forget?” Anders said with a small smile, his eyes still wet.

Fenris smiled back, a thumb brushing away a tear. “You must understand, you saved me, showed me mercy and a kindness I would never have expected, least of all from any mortal.”

“You were an innocent who refused to hurt others, even if it meant starving yourself. I couldn’t let you die if there was something I could do.” Anders’ voice softened. 

Fenris smiled again. “My mate is a kind and good soul. There…” he took a breath and his expression turned serious. “There are two kinds of feeding for higher vampires. One is the simple act of fulfilling a hunger; quenching a thirst. It is what defines us. The other is much more rare. It is shared between vampires, I have never heard of it being done with a mortal….”

Anders could sense shame from Fenris, and turned his cheek affectionately into the vampire’s warm palm. Fenris took a breath and continued. 

“Even between vampires it is extremely rare, it is called ‘ _ amare multorum pascentium _ ’. It roughly translates to ‘love feeding’. It is deeper than just hunger. It binds two vampires for life. In my delirious state… I never thought a mortal could smell like you, taste like you. I never thought anyone could ever be so kind and selfless... I’m afraid I lost myself in you.”

Fenris’ intense gaze dropped to Anders’ lips. “I lost myself  _ to you _ .” Fenris ran his thumb tenderly over Anders’ full bottom lip. “And now that I finally have you, I promise to never leave again. Never again will you know the pain of our separation Amatus, this I swear.”

Anders couldn’t hold back anymore. In his arms was everything his heart desired so desperately. He wrapped his hands around Fenris’ neck, long elegant fingers tangling into soft white hair, as he brought their lips together in a soul searing kiss. The kiss that held all their desperation, frustration, and relief, that burned brighter and deeper through their bond and set his body on fire. 

“I’m yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to apologize in person, you can find me on [ my Tumblr as DovaBunny ](https://dovabunny.tumblr.com/) . 
> 
> I am both proud and ashamed of this story! Vampire erotica was never something I thought I'd write, but one night I watched an awful vampire movie and I was just like 'this is bullshit I can do better!' and this hot mess happened. 
> 
> i'msorrythanksforreadingokayiloveyoubye  
> xx


End file.
